Agents of SOCCER
by i am mi-chan
Summary: In a world where soccer doesn't exists, its up to an undercover agency of rookie teenagers to bring back the beloved sport. But El Dorado won't let them so easily. Friends turned enemies, enemy turned friends, love, and so on. This is the story of the Agents of S.O.C.C.E.R. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1: New member

**Hi, here is another story. I got inspired by a picture, the picture is on the cover. Also I was inspired by the show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Yes this will be nothing like that but there will be a secret agency. Hope you like it. **

* * *

A mint green haired boy looked out the window of his hovercraft. Even if they were hidden by an invisible cloak, he still felt as if he were being watched. Yes he wasn't alone, he had his trusty friend Clark Wonderbot. Yeah Wondeba was a living teddy bear, but he was good company. The rest of the mint haired boy's friends died in a horrible accident, El Dorado was behind it. El Dorado was an organization that wanted to destroy soccer. Ironically they want to use the powers of soccer to gain control of the world. You see soccer was an ancient sport that allowed you to tap into your inner power. You may have noticed I said 'was' well that's because soccer was banned from the world many years ago. Now it's nothing but a myth, a world without soccer. Horrible right. The green haired boy was part of an organization where they protected soccer, and he and his bear where the only survivors, and they needed recruits and fast. Anyways the real problem for them is that El Dorado was after them, they wanted to kill Fei more than anything (In my opinion they should want to kill the bear more. He is annoying as hell). At the moment Fei had his eyes on a specific person, the perfect recruit.

"Are you sure about this, we might cause attention to ourselves. If that boy joins, he might put his life in danger" asked Clark. The boy put on his uniform(the uniform is on the cover) and jumped out of the hovercraft, which was a hundred feet or so from the ground. Now to find his target.

A boy clad in black hid under the shade of a tree, not an inch of his pale skin showing. It was a beautiful summer day, why waste it hiding? Anyways this boy's mother forced him to go outside and have fun, even if he hated the sun.

"What's an emo doing out here?" asked a boy with teal hair and golden eyes, who had somehow spotted the hidden boy.

"Go away Kariya " the boy clad in black said monotonously.

"Fine Just don't burn up vampire boy!" then the tealnette ran of.

The greenette wasn't far off and thought the teal haired boy would be a good addition to his team. But right now his focus was the boy clad in black. "So what was that about?"Fei asked as he walked out from behind the tree.

"Were you there the whole time?" the boy asked asked in his never changing monotonous voice.

"Maybe, maybe not. So why do you wear so much black?" Fei squatted next to him awaiting answers.

"Why do you asked so many questions?" Fei only shrugged. "Anyways, I'm wearing all black because I have a rare disease that when my skin comes in contact with sunlight it causes me great pain. It feels like I'm burning alive, hence why Kariya called me vampire boy." Kirino lifted his hand to stop Fei's next question " I'm out here because my mom made me. The doctor says that I should stay in the sun for a little bit, to get used to it. Then I'll be able to stay out longer, and if I'm lucky I'll be able to last out here as long as any normal person." Fei was surprised how this person showed no emotion at all, it was kinda creepy.

"Interesting never heard of that disease. By the way the names Fei Rune," he held out his hand for the other to shake.

"Kirino Ranmaru" he took Fei's hand.

"Oi Kirino do you play soccer?" Fei's question shocked Kirino, but as the monotonous, emotionless person he was he didn't show it.

"That's just a silly kids myth," Kirino answered.

"What If I told you it was real" Fei grabbed kirino's arm and dragged him to a dense part of the park, which was surrounded by tree. He let out a whistle and the Inazuma Caravan ™ came out of it's invisible cloak. Fei then dragged Kirino inside.

"Fei welcome back, I see you got the new recruit." Wondeba greeted.

"The bear speaks," Kirino said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Who are you calling a bear," Clark turned red as a fire truck.

'I don't see any other bears," Kirino said after looking around.

"Kirino I need your help. Soccer is no myth, it's real. The thing is many years ago soccer was banned, because of it's great power. A group called El Dorado was behind it, they wanted the power all to themselves. They wanted control. Right now me and Wondeba are the only ones left in this secret organization to bring back soccer. And we want you to help. What do you say?" Fei looked at Kirino with pleading eyes.

"Sure why not. This summer was gonna be boring anyway," Kirino acted as if this was normal.

"Really?" Kirino only nodded. " Wondeba to the Amazon!"

* * *

**I'm starting to like this story. Leave reviews please. I hope you liked it. I bet you were expecting Tsurugi to be the mysterious boy clad in black. Ha, well thats not in my plan. Anywho, sorry for Kirino's Oceeness. He's totally out of character. Then you wonder is this a Fei x Kirino fanfic. Hell no. So what will happen next. I am so loving this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lets see where this goes

**Okay so like when was the last time I updated this, oh ya never. I posted this on new years, and was planning to update, but then did another stories. Then when I did try I had writers block, now my blockage has cleared. So in basic I ignored this story for two months and a week. Sorry for those who actually wanted to read this story. I'm starting to have doubts about it. Without further ado chapter two of agents of S.O.C.C.E.R. **

* * *

Fei, Kirino, and Wondeba had finally made it to the secret underground base of SOCCER, whatever that stood for. They had entered through a secret tunnel which led to the main room. The first thing he noticed about the main room was that there were many other tunnels leading in/out of it. The interior was huge, it was big enough to be a skyscraper if it was above ground instead of underground. The walls seemed to be made out of a strong steel.

"You must be tired, let me show you to your room. You can have the tour later," Fei suggested. Tired was an understatement, Kirino was exhausted. The walk was only 20 minutes but still, he had never done so much exercise. And the heat didn't help.

That night Kirino didn't sleep much. He kept thinking about home: how his parents would react when they realized he went missing. How his classmates would react, notice he didn't call them friends. He never considered them friends, or considered ever having one. He figured they wouldn't give two cents about his disappearance, it's not like they cared about him. Kirino had a strange dream, in it he heard a noise. It sounded familiar, he just couldn't remember what it was, then he saw something in the distance. He woke up in a cold sweat, unsure why. The dream didn't seem so scary. He decided to get ready for the day, he searched through the closet in the rooms for some clothes. He settled with black pants and a plain white T-shirt. He tied his black hoodie around his waist. There was a knock at the door he assumed it was Fei. "Come in," he called.

Indeed it was the mint head. "Kirino you're up, you must be a morning person huh?" Fei's smile grew wider.

"Morning Fei," he gave a weak smile. "Actually Fei I usually sleep in, but I couldn't sleep."

"I understand. I felt the same way when I joined SOCCER too," Fei's smile faltered a bit. "Anyways let's get to breakfast."

* * *

**Yeah that was short sorry bout that. I will try to update this as soon as possible. Until then this story is on haitus.**


End file.
